


【琦有此理/AU】不是重逢的重逢

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 琦有此理 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, 意难平
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 关于付鹏回来的那一天。【你眼睁睁地看着他一路走进暗夜里，身形和夜色逐渐融为一体，期间没有片刻的停留或回头。】
Relationships: 付鹏/李佳琦, 李佳琦／付鹏
Series: 琦有此理 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837378





	【琦有此理/AU】不是重逢的重逢

墙上的钟表时针已过两点。

周遭工作人员来回走动着，清理着地上的垃圾，将直播设备逐次调整归位，直播间的灯光被一一熄灭，仅留屋顶一盏大灯，明晃晃地照下来。

你翘着腿，一边喝咖啡，一边听同事滔滔不绝地做销售复盘。

可你什么都没听进去，咖啡的吸管也被你咬得坑坑洼洼——

你忍不住用余光去打量他。

他就坐在你身旁，穿着格子衬衫。工作人员路过时会同他打招呼，叫一声鹏哥，或者付总。他还是老样子——或者更瘦了，你说不准。不过你能肯定他把头发剃短了，也换了常用的香水。你不由地想分辨他身上的新气味是哪一款，可你绞尽脑汁也想不出。这种陌生感让你心烦意乱。

你不耐烦地翻看手里的文件，正准备重新专注工作，突然听他叫你的名字。

“李佳琦？”

于是你立刻侧身去看他，发现自己一时凑得很近，以至于能看清他嘴唇上细小的纹路。

“嗯？”

你引诱他，想让他说得更多。

你发现自己迫切地渴望听见他的声音，即使是你的名字这样简单的音节，在他舌尖一滚，进了你的耳朵，就变得格外慰帖。而方才直播时的短短十几分钟对你来说远远不够。

他好像被你突然的动作惊到，身体往后靠了靠，离你远了些。

“时间不早了，我这里的产品对接工作全部搞定了。“

你愣了一下，旋即明白他的言下之意，放下咖啡，站起身。

“的确不早了，我送你出去。”

你看他在你前面走，步伐稳健，只留个后脑勺给你。

这沉默的气氛令人抓心挠肺，你却又不知道该说什么。

从前的你可以肆无忌惮地牵起个话题，然后和他唠叨个不停。他会贱兮兮地撩逗你，调侃你，言语上成心占你的便宜。而你偏要和他争论下去，嗓门再大也架不住他一针见血的毒舌本事。于是你眼看要恼羞成怒，嘴上骂他，手上打他，可脸上却要笑个不停。待你平复下来，才发现心里还留着几丝甜意。

你遇见什么新奇有趣的事，譬如看到一只包装新颖的口红，听到一首格外好听的歌，或尝到一道风味独特的菜，你都会大惊小怪地说给他听。他不屑地一个白眼翻上天，你也不觉得生气，仍傻呵呵地笑。你鼻炎加重了，感冒了，头痛了，长痘了，嗓子不舒服了，这些零零碎碎的小事，你也要一件不落地告诉他。倘若他不在你身边，你也要发语音给他。

你还记得他有次出差不在直播间，留你一个人播完全程。下播后你有些头昏脑胀，照理说这对你不是什么大事，一觉睡起来就能神清气爽。可你偏要打电话给他，把事情夸大了一百倍，一面说自己难受得要死掉，一面谴责他丢下自己一个应付直播。你原本只抱着玩笑的心态，可你听到他焦急地安慰关心自己，竟然生出铺天盖地的委屈之感，嘴一抿，就要落下泪来。

可你现在不敢了，就连你自己都不知道这怯懦从哪来。除了工作相关的正式交流，你不敢再和他私下联系，扯些有的没的，编辑好的信息被你一再删改，最后全部清除。你在他面前变得中规中矩，畏手畏脚，语调里的骄横也一并剔除。即使表面熟稔，也是你为了掩盖尴尬的虚张声势。

你能骗得了同事，骗得了观众，可方才直播时他用那种包容、平和的眼神看着你，你就知道他能一眼洞穿你可怜的小把戏。

这感觉让你格外难堪，却又没法直白地说出来，于是你只好一口气不上不下地憋在心里，一直憋到现在。

你回神，意识到你们已经走到了公司楼下。

夜凉如水，

他对你挥了挥手。

“行了，你回去吧，外套都没穿，别再着凉。”

你明明是有些话想对他说的，可你刚才都说不出口，更不用说现在了。

于是你只好点点头。

“嗯，路上慢点开车。”

他对你笑了一下，或许你看见他眼角有泪光在闪。但他不容你看清，转身往停车场走。

你心头猛地一颤，好像被人凿了一拳。

你瞪大了眼睛盯着他的背影，想追上去，却又挪不出脚，只能直愣愣地钉在原地。

你在等什么，连你自己也说不清。

他就能这样若无其事吗地走开吗？你抿住嘴角，指尖相互揉搓着。那时候他只提了一只行李箱就离开了你们的家，走得轻轻松松，剩余的东西他甚至不屑于多看一眼。那些大大小小的物件散落在房间的各个角落，他不要了，就留下来刺痛你的眼睛。你骂着他，发誓要操他祖宗八辈，动作粗鲁地把它们全部扔进收纳箱，想着一口气扔掉。

可你终究也没舍得，也许是要给自己留个念想，也许是隐隐盼着某天他会再回来。

所以你的这些百般焦灼又算什么呢？你在心里偷偷空下一个位子又是为了什么呢？那些你们六年来所有笑声和泪水，得意与失意，在他眼里，都无足轻重吗？

可你又禁不住想，如果——也许——万一他有些许······那你一定要······

你眼睁睁地看着他一路走进暗夜里，身形和夜色逐渐融为一体，期间没有片刻的停留或回头。

而你还在愣着，皱着眉，死死地咬着自己的下唇，感觉心头一寸一寸地凉了下来。

过了好一会儿，你才察觉到夜风刺骨，他也早不见了踪影。

你脸上的表情说不清是哭是笑，几番变化，最终还是恢复了漠然一片。

你吸吸鼻子，转身快步上了楼。


End file.
